LOVE
by RAXIUPAO
Summary: EXO FF! chanbaek and others pairs. GS!NC!
1. Chapter 1

L.O.V.E

.

.

.

 **WARNING!THIS IS**

yaoi/genderswitch/nc/chanbaek/baekyeol/boy love boy/others/review please.

.

.

.

 **PROLOG**

 **.**

Hai perkenalkan aku "BYUN BAEKHYUN" yoeja berusia 18 tahun, aku adalah anak dari salah satu perusahaan terkenal di korea selatan, ya aku memang mempunyai segalanya. tapi tidak untuk CINTA, jangankan cinta dari seorang namja, dari kedua orangtuaku pun aku tak memlikinya, haha betapa mirisnya hidupku ini, right?

.

.

CHAPTER 1

"aku tidak mau appa" bantah ku. huh apakah orang tuaku gila?bagaimana mungkin aku seorang yoeja kota yang dikenal dengan kecantikan dan kepopulerannya kini harus pindah kebusan hanya karna pekerjaan orang tuanya.

"terserahmu, mau tidak mau kau akan tetap ikut kami"ucap appa tegas

"kenapa aku harus ikut dengan kalian?kaliankan bisa meninggalkanku tanpa aku harus ikut ke busan."elakku

"appa benci penolakkan, jadi kemasi barang-barangmu sekarang atau kau akan benar benar menjadi sampah diluar sana"ucapnya datar tapi terdengar menindas di telingaku.

hahh aku bisa gila karena semua ini. mau ditaruh mana mukaku ini kalau sampai teman temanku mengetahui aku pindah kebusan. dengan malas akupun menuju kamar dan segera mengemasi barang barang yang kuanggap penting saja, karna percuma aku membawa semuanya, pasti disana sudah tersedia.

ya disinilah aku sekarang, BUSAN sebuah kota pelabuhan dan metropolitan di sebelah tenggara korea selatan.

"kau akan mulai bersekolah besok, jangan khawatir appa sudah mengurusi semuanya, perjalanan kesekolah hanya membutuhkan waktu 15 menit dari perumahan ini jadi kau tidak perlu menggunakan kendaraan, dan kamarmu ada di pojok kanan lantai dua, kami berharap kau betah disini untuk beberapa waktu."jelas appa panjang lebar dan hanya kubalas dengan anggukan malas.

"mari kita kekamarmu sayang"ajak eomma tersenyum, akupun hanya mengangguk dan mengikutinya dari belakang.

"woowwww, lihat kamarmu ini sayang?bukankah begitu indah?" ucap eomma histeris. akupun hanya membalas dengan senyuman

yakamar ini memang bisa dibilang kamar yang indah karna penataan barang yang cukup tepat ditambah dengan pemandangan diluar jendela yang menampilkan kapal kapal yang berjejer dipelabuhan, pasti saat malam sangat indah bukan? tapi tetap saja menurutku tempat ini menyebalkan.

"eomma sudah ya mengagumi kamarku, aku lelah, aku ingin istirahat."ucapku menarik lengan eomma untuk segera keluar dari kamarku

"hey,kau ini tidak sop" "sampai bertemu saat makan malam eomma"potongku dan langsung menutup pintu.

"YAK BYUN BAEKHYUN" teriaknya. akupun tak memperdulikannya dan langsung menjatuhkan diriku kekasur kingsize milikku.

apakah aku bisa menjalankan hari hariku disini?beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru, mencari teman-teman baru, bahkan mungkin bisa mencari cinta disini. haha byun baekhyun teruslah berkhayal untuk mendapatkan cinta bodoh.

.

.

.

mohon reviewsnya ya, lanjut atau stop?


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING GENDERSWITCH, DONT LIKE?GO AWAY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

tak terasa sinar matahari mulai memasuki indra penglihatanku, akupun segera terbangun dan sesekali mengerjapkan mataku, sesungguhnya aku sangat menyukai sinar matahari pada pagi hari tapi saat aku tersadar ini bukan diseoul entahlah, aku jadi tidak menyukainya, mungkin kau akan berfikir bahwa aku berlebihan, tapi inilah aku, paling tidak suka dengan hal yang baru, terlalu malas bagiku untuk memulai semuanya dari awal lagi.

"bangun sayang"teriak eomma dari balik pintu kamarku. ya satu hal lagi yang tidak aku sukai saat ini, menerima kenyataan bahwa hari ini adalah hari pertamaku pergi kesekolah. dengan malas akupun membuka pintu "eomma berisik sekali, aku sudah bangun dari tadi"sahutku padanya, eomma hanya mengedikkan bahu tak peduli "eomma tunggu 20 menit untuk siap-siap, kalau lebih dari 20 menit?sudah eomma pastikkan kau akan telat pada hari pertamamu bersekolah" balasnya dan segera berlalu dari hadapanku.

"morning sayang" ucap appa padaku, menjijikan! aku hanya membalasnya dengan seulas senyum pahit dan kemudian duduk untuk memakan sarapan pagiku.

"sayang, kau tidak akan berangkat sendiri kesekolah, tetangga sebelah kita juga mempunyai anak laki-laki yang bersekolah disekolahmu,dan eomma sudah berbicara kepadanya untuk berangkat bersama dan ia tak keberatan, jadi kau tidak akan tersesat saat menuju kesekolah"jelas eomma panjang lebar. apa seorang namja?pergi kesekolah bersamaku?cih menyebalkan.

akupun tak membalas perkataannya dan berdiri kemudian melenggang pergi keluar rumah.

"ya, byun baekhyun!"teriak appa, seperti biasa akupun tak menghiraukannya dan langsung menutup pintu rumah dengan malas

kenapa tidak ada orang didepan rumahku?apakah aku yang harus menunggu?cih, meyebalkan, bahkan seumur hidupku aku tak pernah menunggu,lagipula aku bisa berjalan sendiri tanpa harus bersamanya. dengan langkah malas akupun mulai keluar gerbang dan berjalan, kupasang earphone dikedua telingaku untuk menemani perjalananku

saat aku sedang asik menikmati lagu yang terdengar di earphone ku, tiba tiba ada yang menepuk pelan bahuku dari belakang, segera kueberbalik dan melepas earphoneku malas.

"kau byun baekhyun bukan?"tanyanya sambil mengeluarkan senyum yang begitu lebar sampai sampai memperlihatkan hampir semua giginya, seperti orang idiot saja

"ya, aku byun baekhyun, siapa kau?"tanyaku dingin.

"kenalkan, aku park chanyeol, tetangga sebelahmu"jawabnya yang lagi lagi mengeluarkan senyum idiotnya itu. menjijikan!

"ohh"sahutku dan langsung memasang earphoneku dan kemudian berjalan kembali.

"hey kau ini"teriakknya dan langsung mensejajarkan langkahnya denganku.

"ada apa lagi sih?"tanyaku kesal

"kau bisa tersesat kalau tidak bersamaku baek"jawabnya santai

akupun tak menggubrisnya dan kembali memasang earphoneku, menyebalkan sekali sih.

"mau kuantar ke ruang guru?"tawarnya padaku, tak ada pilihan lain, kalau aku tidak menerima tawarannya pasti aku akan tersesat disekolah ini.

"hmmm"gumamku, diapun tersenyum dan mulai mengantarkanku keruang guru, tapi kenapa saat aku berjalan dengannya siswi siswi lain menatapku dengan tatapan mematikan?aneh sekali.

"kenapa mereka semua menatapku seperti itu?"tanyaku padanya

"fansmu"jawabnya terkekeh

"aku serius pabbo"sahutku yang memukul lengannya. bukannya meringis kesakitan dia malah makin tertawa. sudah kupastikan dia adalah orang idiot!

"itu ruang gurunya, aku tinggal disin gapapa kan?" ucapnya yang menunjuk suatu ruangan dipojok kiri tangga.

"ya" sahutku singkat.

"percuma cantik kalo jutek"dengusnya pelan tapi masih bisa terdengar ditelingaku.

"terima kasih"ucapku dingin dan langsung menuju ruang yang ditunjuk olehnya

setelah dari ruang guru akupun mendapatkan sebuah lembar kertas yang kuyakini berisi jadwal pelajaran dan nama kelasku

"11-2"gumamku

"jinnja" ucap chanyeol yang muncul dari balik pintu

"ommo"teriakku. astaga, dia hanya tertawa terbahak bahak melihatku kaget, untung jantungku sehat, kalau tidak mati aku karenanya.

"dasar pabbo, namja gila, idiot, kalau aku kena serangan jantun bagaimana?"omelku sambil memukul mukul lengannya

"mian,mianhae"sahutnya yang masih tertawa. aku hanya bisa mendengus kesal, bagaimana bisa tetanggaku adalah seorang namja menyebalkan seperti ini.

"kau sekelas denganku noona cantik, kajja kekelas bersama"ucapnya yang langsuung menarik lenganku.

"yak kau gila, park chanyeol, hentikan, aku bisa berjalan sendiri"teriakku kesal, tapi bukannya mengehentikkannya dia malah semakin kencang menarik lenganku, alhasil akupun jadi seperti seorang anak kecil yang ditarik oleh orang tuanya karna marah ditaman.

.

.

.

.

maafya kalo gajelas, penulis amatiran, hehe

mohon reviewsnya ya


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING!YAOI CONTENT!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

huhh akhirnya aku sampai juga, dikelas 11-2 yang terletak di kanan tangga ini.

"perhatian guysssssss"teriak chanyeol ke semua penjuru kelas.

"hey, yoda berisik tau"protes salah satu yoeja cantik bermata bulat.

"Heh kyungsoo pendek, aku cuma mau bilang, kalau kita kedatangan murid baru"semprot chanyeol sebal.

"ya!kau yoda sialan"sahut yeoja yang kuyakini bernama kyungsoo itu sebal.

"Sudahlah baby soo, kau tidak perlu marah-marah begitu, kalau kau marah bisa bisa cantiknya hilang"tenang seorang namja berkulit putih tua yang kuyakini adalah namja chinggunya.

"Hey, kenapa diam saja cantik?cepat perkenalkan dirimu"ucap chanyeol sambil menyenggol bahuku pelan. Akupun tersadar akan lamunanku dan mulai memperkenalkan diri.

"Hey kau duduk disebelahku saja sini"tawar salah satu yeoja berdimple sambil menepuk nepuk pelan bangku yang ada disebelahnya, akupun hanya menurut dan langsung duduk di kursi tersebut.

"Annyeong, aku lay" ucapnya yang langsung mengulurkan tangannya kehadapanku.

"A-annyeong, aku baekhyun, byun baekhyun"jawabku semanis mungkin dan membalas uluran tangannya. Satu hal yang kulihat saat pertama kali melihat wajahnya "CANTIK". mudah-mudahan saja hatinya cantik seperti wajahnya

"Woahh, kenapa kau cantik sekali baek?kuharap kita bisa berteman baik"ujar lay tersenyum. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapinya, dan tak kusadari ternyata sudah ada seorang guru didepan kelas yang sepertinya sudah siap untuk mengajar.

Tak terasa bel baru saja berbunyi nyaring ke semua penjuru sekolah, yang menandakan bahwa semua murid harus mengambil makan siangnya dikantin, tapi bagi sebagian murid peraturan itu tidak berlaku, bukannya kekantin tapi mereka malah main dilapangan, ada juga yang cuma sekedar bercengkrama di taman sekolah, bahkan ada yang tidak keluar dari kelas.

"Hey byun baekhyun, kajja kita kekantin"ajak lay tersenyum.

"Eumm?n-ne"sahutku gugup

"Kenapa kau begitu gugup?apakah aku mengatakan sesuatu hal yang salah?apa aku salah memanggil namamu?aigoo, kenapa aku bodoh sekali sih, mianhae aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu dengan perkataanku"ucapnya heboh. Lucu sekali sih yeoja ini yatuhan...

Aku hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkahnya yang seperti orang kebingungan "ya!kenapa kau tertawa eoh?"tanyanya yang langsung memasang wajah datar. Akupun semakin tertawa melihat air wajahnya yang begitu cepat berubah "aish, menyebalkan!" Ocehnya yang langsung membuang muka dari hadapanku

"Mian lay,mianhae, habisnya kau lucu sekali sih"ujarku yang menarik lengannya perlahan agar dia mau berbalik menatap wajahku kembali "apanya yang lucu eohh?"tanyanya sebal, "sudahlah lupakan, kajja kita kekantin"jawabku yang langsung menarik lengannya untuk segera kekantin.

Saat perjalanan kekantin, semua tatapan siswi siswi disini pun masih sama seperti tadi pagi saat aku berjalan dengan chanyeol, aku hanya bisa menunduk, tak berani menatap wajah mereka semua, terlalu menyeramkan.

Begitu sampai dikantin kamipun langsung mengantri untuk mengambil makan siang.

"Lay kita duduk dimana?"tanyaku sambil membawa nampan yang berisi makan siangku.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku sedang mencari"jawabnya sambil melihat ke semua penjuru kantin.

"Nah itu mereka, kajja"ajaknya dan aku hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

"hai semuaaa"sapa lay kepada kyungsoo dan ketiga yeoja yang belum aku kenal

"hai lay, dia siapa?"tanya salah satu yeoja bermata panda.

"kau bagaimana sih tao, kan aku sudah bilang bahwa kita akan mempunyai anggota baru di genk ini"jawab kyungsoo, aku hanya bisa terdiam, genk?

"oh, jadi dia yang namanya baekhyun?"tanya salah seorang yoeja berwajah bulat

"nah iya minsoekki, dia yang namanya baekhyun, cantik bukan?"jawab lay bangga, aishh anak ini. aku hanya bisa merona mendengar perkataan lay.

"kenapa berdiri saja?sini duduk"ujar yoeja yang menurutku paling cantik diantara kelima lainnya.

"ne"sahutku dan langsung duduk disebelahnya. kamipun makan dengan tenang sampai pada saat ada segerombolan namja menghampiri kami.

"hey baek"sapa salah seorang namja dari gerombolan tersebut.

"c-ch-chanyeol"sahutku kaget. apakah dia mempunyai genk juga? dengan santai chanyeol langsung duduk disebelahku, dan diikuti oleh kelima namja lainnya yang duduk disamping kelima teman temanku.

"hey lay, semakin kesini kenapa kau semakin cantik eoh?"ujar namja berwajah angel itu.

"berhentilah merayu junmyeon, aku tak tertarik denganmu"sahut lay sinis yang diikuti oleh gelak tawa dari kita semua.

"hey apakah kau yang bernama baekhyun itu?"tanya jeonmyeon ramah

"n-n-ne, aku baekhyun"jawabku gugup dan kembali memakan makan siangku.

"woahh, ternyata kau lebih cantik dari yang aku kira ya"puji suho, aigooo kenapa mereka suka sekali membuat wajahku merona sih.

"gomawo junmyeon-shi"sahutku tersenyum. kamipun melanjutkan makan dengan tenang dan kemudian kembali kekelas masing masing.

aku masih tak mengerti, genk apa yang dimaksud dengan kyungsoo? dan kenapa mereka semua sangat berhubungan baik dengan keenam namja tadi.

"hey, akan kujelaskan semuanya besok"ucap lay tersenyum. bagainmana dia bisa tau apa yang kupikirkan?

"b-b-bagaimana kau bisa tau lay?"sahutku kaget

"aku bisa membaca pikiran orang lain baek"bisik lay terkekeh

aku hanya bisa membulatkan mataku tak percaya dan lay hanya bisa terkekeh melihat wajahku yang seperti orang idiot. Belpun berbunyi dan aku melewati jam pelajarn terakhir ini dengan perasaan yang masih tak percaya dengan ini semua.

 **HALLO SEMUA, MAKASIH UDAH MAU BACA DAN NGERIVIEW FF GAJELAS INI.** **KEMAREN ADA YANG TANYA KENAPA AKU MASUKIN GENRE FANTASY?AKU JAWAB DISINI YA :) AKU INI PERTAMA KALI PUBLISH FF DISINI JADI AKU BELUM TERLALU NGERTI APA ITU GENRE. JADI AKU MAIN ASAL PENCET AJA. PUBLISH FF DISINI JUGA PAKE CARA DI GOOGLE, JADI MASIH BELUM TERLALU NGERTI, MAAF YA. MAKASIH YANG KEMAREN UDAH NGASIH TAU :)**


End file.
